The battle of Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall
by MinnieMcG
Summary: So this is the battle of Hogwarts in Minerva McGonagall's view. I hope you like it. Based on books.
1. Chapter 1

Minerva McGonagall was walking down the halls of Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

She couldn't sleep and had a feeling that tonight would be different.

She had a feeling that something would happen tonight, but she couldn't figure out what.

Minerva was walking pass the corridor that led to the entrance of Ravenclaw tower when she heard a series of bangs and yelling.

She turned sharply down and saw that Amycus Carrow, one of the death eaters that taught at the school was trying to get through the door with the bronze eagle knocker which she recognised as the door to the Ravenclaw tower.

She walked up. "May I ask what you're doing, Professor Carrow?"

"Trying - to get - through this damned - door!" Shouted Amycus. "Go and get Flitwick! Get him to open it now!"

Minerva remembered something. "But isn't your sister in there? Didn't Professor Flitwick let her in earlier this evening, at your urgent request? Perhaps she could open the door for you? Then you needn't wake up half the castle."

"She ain't answering, you old besom! _You _open it! Garn! Do it, now!" Amycus snarled.

Minerva narrowed her eyes. "Certainly, if you wish it,"

She walked up past Amycus and knocked.

A musical voice rang out. "Where do vanished objects go?"

"Into non-being, which is to say, everything," She answered promptly.

"Nicely phrased," replied the eagle door knocker and the door swung open.

Minerva saw a few Ravenclaw students run upstairs then looked down to see Alecto's body sprawled across the floor.

"What've they done, the little whelps?" Amycus screamed. "I'll Cruciate the lot of 'em 'til they tell me who did it - and what's the Dark Lord going to say?" He shrieked standing over his sister and smacking himself on the forehead with his fist looking quite deranged. "We haven't got him, and they've gorn and killed her!"

Minerva fought the urge to roll her eyes. "She's only stunned," She looked down at Alecto. "She'll be perfectly all right."

"No she bluderging well won't!" Bellowed Amycus. "Not after the Dark Lord get hold of her! She's gorn and sent for him, I felt me mark burn, he thinks we got Potter!"

Minerva's head shot up at the end of his sentence.

" 'Got Potter'? What do you mean 'Got Potter'?"

"We was told Potter might try and get inside the Ravenclaw Tower, and to send for him if we caught him!"

Minerva didn't believe it. "Why would Harry Potter try and get inside Ravenclaw Tower? Potter belongs in my house!"

"We was told he might come in here!" Said Amycus. "I dunno why, do I?"

Minerva stood up and looked around. Her eye's swept across the whole room but saw nothing.

She stared back at Amycus who was now looking crafty.

"We can push it off on the kids. Yeah, that's what we'll do. We'll say Alecto was ambushed by the kids, them kids up there," He said looking up toward the dormitories. "and we'll say they forced her to press the Mark, and that's why he got the false alarm... he can punish them. Couple of kids more or less, what's the difference?"

Minerva felt the color drain from her face. "Only the difference between truth and lies, courage and cowardice. A difference, in short, which you and your sister seem unable to appreciate. But let me make one thing very clear. You are not going to pass off your many ineptitudes on the students of Hogwarts. I shall not permit it."

Minerva watched as the smile faded from Amycus' face replaced with a snarl.

"Excuse me?"

Amycus moved forwards until his face was inches from her own. Minerva did not back away, just looked at him with disgust.

"It's not a case of what _you'll _permit Minerva McGonagall. Your time's over. It's us what's in charge here now, and you'll back me or pay the price." And he spat in her face.

Minerva felt bile rising in her throat and before she could do anything the most familiar voice rang out. She spun around and saw Harry Potter.

"You shouldn't have done that. _Crucio!_ "

Minerva was shocked to see him. He looked different. His hair came down to his shoulders and was un kept. She was also shocked at Potter for using unforgivable. Her eyes had widened at his appearance and now, watching Amycus flying through the air and smash into a cabinet, and slid, unconscious to the floor.

Potter spoke again. "I see what Bellatrix meant, you really need to mean it.

"Potter!" Whispered Minerva, barely aware she was clutching her heart. "Potter - you're here! What -? How -?" Minerva tried to clear her mind. "Potter, that was foolish!"

"He spat at you." Was Potter's only reply.

Minerva felt overwhelmed but proud at the same time when something clicked in her mind. "Potter, I - that was very - very _gallant_ of you - but don't you realize -?"

"Yeah, I do," He assured her. "Professor McGonagall, Voldemort's on the way."

The shock of his statement hadn't even settled in her mind before Luna Lovegood pulled off the invisibility cloak. "Oh, are we allowed to say the name now?"

Minerva stumbled backwards. Luna Lovegood was taken because of what her father had been writing about Potter. She fell into a chair and was clutching at the neck of her old tartan dressing gown.

Potter turned to Lovegood. "I don't think it makes any difference what we call him. He already know where I am."

Minerva felt actual fear for the boy. "You must flee," She whispered. " Now, Potter, as quickly as you can!"

"I can't," He replied. "There's something I've got to do. Professor, do you know where the diadem of Ravenclaw is?"  
>Minerva thought this whole thing was ridiculous. <em>The Diadem of Ravenclaw? <em>

"The d - diadem of Ravenclaw? Of course not - hasn't it been lost for centuries? Potter, it was utter madness for you to enter this castle -"

Harry cut her off. "I had to. Professor, there's something hidden here that I'm supposed to find, and it _could_ be the diadem - if I could just speak to professor Flitwick -"

He stopped talking as there was a sound of movement, clinking of glass; Amycus was coming round.

Minerva stood up and pointed her wand at him. "_Imperio,_" There was a curious sensation down her arm and as she thought _Give your sisters and your wand to me_. Amycus got up and got his sisters wand and handed it and his over to her. _Lie down beside your sister._ He shuffled obediently towards his sister and lied down. Minerva waved her wand creating silver ropes that bound them both tightly.

She turned to him again. "Potter, if He who Must Not Be Named does indeed know that you are here -"

She stopped talking. Potters jaw was clenched and his eyes closed: he must have been seeing into You-know-who's mind.

"Potter, are you alright?" She asked with concern.

"Time's running out, Voldemort's getting nearer. Professor, I'm acting on Dumbledore's orders, I must find what he wanted me to find! But we've got to get the students out while I'm searching the castle - it's me Voldemort wants, but he won't care about killing a few more or less, not now -"

He stopped talking. Minerva knew there had been more to the sentence.

"You're acting on _Dumbledore's _orders?" Asked Minerva. She then drew herself up to her fullest height. "We shall secure the castle against He Who Must Not Be Named while you search for this - this object."

Potter was staring at her. "Is that possible?"

Minerva snorted. "I think so. We teachers are rather good at Magic you know." Her tone turned serious. "I am sure we will be able to hold him off for a while if we all put our best efforts into it. Of course, something will have to be done about Professor Snape -"

Harry cut her off. "Let me -"

But she just continued. "- and if Hogwarts is about to enter a stage of siege, with the Dark Lord at the fares, it would indeed be advisable to take as many innocent people out of the way as possible. With the Floo Network under observation and Apparition impossible within the grounds -"

Potter interrupted. "There's a way. In the room of requirement, that's where the students have been disappearing to like Neville and Seamus, there is a portrait and behind it is a secret passage way and it leads into Aberforth Dumbledore's pub."

"Potter, we're talking about hundreds of students -" She said exasperated.

"I know, Professor, but if Voldemort and the Death Eaters are concentrating on the school boundaries they won't be interested in who's Disapparating out of the Hogs Head."

Minerva nodded. "There's something in that."

She pointed her wand at the brother and sister and a silver net fell over their bodies, tied itself around them and hoisted them into the air.

"Come. We must alert the other Heads of House. You'd better put that cloak back on."

Minerva turned on her heel and marched towards the door pulling out her wand as she did so.

From her wand tip burst three cats and they all bounded in different directions filling the corridors with silvery light.

The climbed down two flights of stairs and Minerva noticed that another set of footsteps joined theirs.

She stopped and raised her wand. "Who's there?"

"It is I," And Severus Snape stepped out from behind a suit of armour.

Minerva stared at him with cold hatred but she tried not to show it on her face.

"Where are the Carrows?" He asked quietly.

Minerva suppressed a snort. _Don't even know where your little friends are._

"Where ever you expected them to be, I expect, Severus," She said.

Snape took a step nearer and Minerva had a hard time not to take a step back.

Snape's eyes flitted around the air around her as if he knew that Potter and Lovegood were behind her.

He spoke again. "I was under the impression, that Alecto had apprehended an intruder."

Minerva could feel her heart beat speed up but answered on calmly.

"Really?" She said. "And what gave that impression?"

Snape made a slight flexing movement, where, Minerva knew, the dark mark was branded into his skin. She hopped it was burning very, very badly.

"Oh, but naturally," Said Minerva, with a slight sneer. "You Death Eaters have your own private means of communication, I forgot."

Snape barely heard her. His eyes were still searching the air around her. He was gradually moving closer, apparently not knowing he was doing so.

He looked back at her. "I did not know it was your night to patrol the corridors, Minerva."

_Why is he making this so difficult?_ Thought Minerva angrily.

She raised her eye brows. "You have some objection?"

"I wonder what could have brought you out of you bed at this late hour?"

_Maybe I was taking a walk you stupid old git. _Minerva forced herself not to say what she was thinking.

"I thought I had a disturbance." She replied.

Snape looked into her eyes. Minerva suppressed a shiver.

"Have you seen Harry Potter, Minerva? Because if you have, I must insist-"

That was too far. Minerva moved quicker than she ever had before.

But Snape's shield charm through her off balance.

She brandished her wand at a nearby torch on the wall and it flew at Snape.

The flame became a lasso that circled Snape.

She flicked her wand and it was no longer flame, it was a great serpent that she blasted to smoke which solidified into a swarm of pursuing daggers.

Snape avoided them only by forcing a suit of armour in front of him.

Minerva was bewildered. Why wasn't he fighting back?

"Minerva!" Said a squeaky voice which belonged to Filius Flitwick.

He must have seen Snape because he squealed. "No! You'll do no more murder at Hogwarts!"

His spell hit the armour Snape was taking shelter behind and with a clatter it came to life.

It turned on Snape and he struggled against the crushing arms. He sent it flying towards them. Minerva ducked and saw it crash into the wall.

Snape saw his chance.

He bolted from the hall and ran into a nearby class room. Minerva sprinted after him.

Minerva saw Snape fly at a window and shielded her eyes just in time as glass shattered around.

She jumped up as Pomona, Filius and Horace at the rear thundered into the room.

She ran to the window. "Coward! COWARD!"

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

**HI! Ok so yeah I changed it up a bit. More about what Minnies thinking about. Right now I'm going to write some more and yeah. Hope you like it! :D**

**REVIEW! Please! I like getting reviews =-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva was at the window.

She heard Potter and Lovegood running after her.

"What's happened, what's happened?" asked Lovegood.

"He jumped." Minerva replied bitterly.

"You mean he's _dead_?" Harry sprinted in the room.

"No," _Most unfortunately_ " Unlike Dumbledore, he was still carrying a wand ... and he seems to have learned a few tricks from his master."

Minerva heard heavy footfalls and a great deal of puffing.

She turned and faced Slughorn.

Slughorn was doubled over massaging his chest. "Harry! My dear boy… what a surprise… Minerva, do please explain… Severus… what…?"

"Our headmaster is taking a short break," Said Minerva pointing to the window. _Cowardly, stinking piece of-_

Potter let out a yell.

Minerva spun around and saw that his hands were at his head and he'd gone pale.

"Professor, we've got to barricade the school, he's coming now!"

With a concerned glance at Potter, she turned to her colleagues. "Very well. He Who Must Not Be Named is coming." Ignoring their reactions she went on. "Potter has work to do on Dumbledore's orders. We need to put in place every protection of which we are capable, while Potter does what he needs to do."

"You realise, of course, that nothing we do will be able to hold out you-know-who indefinitely?" Squeaked Filius.

_ugh, we need positive thoughts right now I think _Thought Minerva bitterly but she knew that what Filius said was the truth.

"But we can hold him up," Said Pomona.

_That's the spirit!_

"Thank you Pomona. I suggest we establish basic protection around the place, then gather our students and meet in the Great Hall. Most must be evacuated, though if any of those who are over-age wish to stay and fight, I think they ought to be given the chance."

"Agreed." Said Pomona turning away."I'll meet you in the great hall with my students."

Minerva felt a rush of affection for her friend as she watched her walk briskly down the corridor muttering venomous plants under her breath.

"I can act from here," Said Filius pointing his wand through the smashed window.

Minerva nodded her approval. She turned away as Potter came up to Filius and started asking about the diadem.

Her mind was racing. A plan was forming in her head. She, Remus, and Kingsley, assuming that they would come to fight, would lead a group of fighters to the three most high towers.

She turned back to Filius. "We shall meet you in the Great Hall, Filius!" She beckoned for Lovegood and Potter to follow her.

Minerva was at the door when she heard Horace speak.

"My word," He panted, pale and sweaty. "What a to-do! I'm not at all sure whether this is wise Minerva. he is bound to find a way in, you know, and anyone who has tried to delay him will be in most grievious peril-"

Minerva interrupted. "I shall expect you and the Slytherins in the Great Hall in twenty minutes, also. Go and wake you students Horace."

She turned on her heel and walked down the corridor and took position. She raised her wand. _Piertotum_- oh for heaven's sake Filch not _now_-"

"Students out of bed! Students in the corridors!" He half shouted half wheezed.

Minerva rolled her eyes. "They're supposed to be you blithering idiot! Now go and do something constructive! Find Peeves!"

"P-Peeves?" Stammered Filch.

_Oh my god. You've got to be kidding me. _ Minerva gritted her teeth. Yes, _Peeves_, you fool, _Peeves!_ Haven't you been complaining about him for a quarter of a century? Go and fetch him at once!"

Minerva only did this to get Filch from under their feet.

"And now- _Piertotum locomotor!_" She cried.

She watched all along the corridor the statues and suits of armour coming to life.

"Hogwarts is threatened! Man the boundaries, protect us, do your duty to our school!"

She turned to Potter and Lovegood. "Now, Potter you and miss Lovegood had better return to your friends and bring them to the Great Hall - I shall rouse the other Gryffindors."

Minerva turned up the stair case away from Potter and Lovegood.

She hurried up the stair cases to her office. She quickly changed into her regular robes and set off for the Gryffindor tower. She said the password and climbed into the common room.

She was surprised to see most of the students up.

"We heard a lot of noise and thought we'd wait to see if someone would come up and explain what's happening. " Explained a prefect.

"There's a war going on. I am going to bring you down to the great hall where under aged students will evacuate with anyone who doesn't want to stay and fight."

Most of the students had fear on their faces but Minerva didn't have time to tell them it was going to be all right and comfort them.

She turned away and clambered out of the common room with the whole of Gryffindor house behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

**K hi! I dunno if this one is good or bad anyway. Whoever read the first one, read it again because I changed it a bit.**

**hope you like it. Please review. **

**Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3

She turned into the Great Hall. Minerva walked up to the staff table while the Gryffindors sat at their usual table. She saw Pomona, Filius, and Horace and walked towards them. "Ok, now we have to evacuate all the younger students." She said as soon as she got up there.

They nodded. Minerva turned to the Great Hall and noticed that Potter and his friends weren't there yet.

She cleared her throat. All the students that were talking anxiously with each other turned and faced her listening.

"All right, so, as you may know already, You-Know-Who is coming." A few people gasped , but the heads of houses had obviously told their house what was happening. "Our Job is to get all of you out safely. The evacuation will be overseen by Mr Filch and Madam Pomfrey." She saw Potter arrive but continued to speak. "Prefects, when I give the word, you will organize your house and take your charges, in an orderly fashion, to the evacuation point."

Minerva saw Potter skirting the walls looking at Gryffindor table as though looking for someone. Then she realized that Weasley and Granger weren't with him. Then a Hufflepuff that Minerva Recognized as Ernie Macmillan stood up. "And what if we want to stay and fight?"

_Spoken like a Gryffindor, wonder why he wasn't one._ Thought Minerva before replying " If you are of age, you may stay."

A girl from Ravenclaw stood up. "What about our things? Our trunks out owls?"

_Really? The most dangerous wizard in the world is coming to the school and your worried about your possessions? _ "We have no time to collect Possessions. The important thing is to get you out of here safely."

"Where's Professor Snape?" Shouted a Slytherin girl. Minerva had expected this one to come up.

"He has, to use the common phrase, done bunk." Said Minerva with a slight sneer grinning at the applause from the other three houses.

"We have already placed protection around the castle but it is unlikely to hold for very long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you, therefore to move quickly and calmly, and do as your prefects -"

Minerva stopped talking because a high, cold, clear voice drowned hers.

"I know that you are preparing to fight.. Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts." Minerva scoffed. _As if._ "I do not want to spill Magical blood." _ Yeah, right. How about the Prewetts, Bones, and countless others?_ Voldemort continued. " Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed. Give me Harry Potter, and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until Midnight."

_What an Idiot,_ Thought Minerva. _Yeah, we're just going to go over to Voldemort, 'Here's Harry Potter Voldemort' and walk off._

She watched as a Slytherin rose and shrieked "But he's there! Potter's _there_! Someone grab him!"

Minerva opened her mouth angrily but before she could even make a sound there was a massive movement. The Gryffindors had stood up, then the Hufflepuffs and then the Ravenclaws all facing not Potter, but Parkinson.

"Thank you miss Parkinson, You will leave the Hall fist with Mr Filch. If the rest of your house could follow." She watched them troop out. "Ravenclaws follow on!"

She saw a few Ravenclaws stayed and even more Hufflepuffs which made her smile then she looked over at the Gryffindor table. Most of them were sitting there.

She sighed, though proud at her students for wanting to fight she had to get them out for their own safety. She hurried down from the teachers platform. "Absolutely not, Creevey, go! _And_ you Peakes!

She looked into their crestfallen faces and gave them a hard stare so that they would leave. They got up and shuffled off. Minerva turned. "Under age go!" She gave a few her piercing stare and they got up and left.

Minerva looked around to see Potter just standing there. She hurried up to him. "Potter, _aren't you supposed to be looking for something?_"

"What?" He just stared at her then comprehension dawned on him. "Oh, oh yeah!"

"Then go, Potter, go!" She rolled her eyes as he ran out of the Hall. She turned back to Remus.

"I'm going with Pomona and Filius to lead our groups of fighter up to the three towers." She said to him.

He nodded.

"Pomona! Filius!" They came over to her. "Grab some fighters and take them to your towers. I'll go on the astronomy tower, you," She indicated to Pomona," Can go in the Gryffindor Tower and Filius, you go in Ravenclaw."

"Sounds good!"Squeaked Filius and hurried off.

Pomona nodded and took some of her Hufflepuffs to follow her.

Minerva walked up to the Gryffindor table. She looked into all of their faces. They all looked eager and excited. "Who's up to coming to the astronomy tower to fight?"

All of them waved their hands in the air. "I only need a few."

Some dropped their hands but it was enough. "You lot, come on follow me." She said to the ones with their hands still in the air.

They jumped up and followed her.

She climbed up to the astronomy tower.

Minerva was slightly out of breath when she was at the top.

"You ok Professor?"

"I'm fine Finnigan." She snapped.

She went to the open space and looked out.

The black sky was sprinkled with stars, a few wisps of clouds were in sight.

And then she waited.

It took quite a long time but then Minerva saw bursts of light.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Midnight Ma'am."

She nodded. "Ok, everyone get your wands out." She drew her wand and pointed it out of the astronomy tower a long with her students.

There was a great bang and the castle shook. Minerva stumbled. So did her students. A few fell over.

She saw Finnigan help Thomas up.

Minerva steadied herself when she saw something moving on the grounds. Like a swarm.

"Finnigan," She whispered. "Do you see that?"

He nodded. "It's... it's death eaters."

Minerva's blood ran cold. There were thousands of them. But she had to stay calm.

"Stunning spells everyone. On the count of three."

She drew her wand and carefully pointed it at the swarm. "One... two... Three!" _Stupefy!_

A shower of red sparks rained down on the Death Eaters. Some were knocked out cold and when they hit the ground their friends tripped over the bodies.

"Again!" Minerva cried. _Stupefy!_

The same thing happened. But this time some death eaters pointed their wand at the tower.

Minerva realized what they were going to do.

"Get back!" She shouted. She grabbed Finnigan and pulled him away.

The spells hit the side of the tower and blew apart the rocks.

Bits of rocks flew everywhere.

She yanked down the two nearest students which were Finnigan and Thomas.

After the death eaters had stopped blowing apart the walls Minerva let go of Thomas and Finnigan and ran to the Window. She peered out of it. Death Eaters were still there but weren't looking up at the tower.

Minerva beckoned her students forward. "On the count of three," She whispered. "One.. two... three!" _ Stupefy!_ She ran back right after she sent the spell. Her students followed her.

Death eaters sent more spells up at the tower. They blew apart the whole side of the wall. A bit of the roof caved in and blocked their way from injuring death eaters.

Finnigan swore.

"Language Finnigan!" Minerva snapped.

She turned to face all of the other students. A few had some scrapes but none were life threatening.

"Ok, we're going to the Gryffindor tower and help Pomona and her group." They nodded and Minerva lead her group down and out of the astronomy tower.

She walked through the corridors and ran into Pomona.

"Pomona!"

"Minerva." She replied grimly.

"What's wrong? " Asked Minerva a little worried.

"Death eater blasted apart most of the frigging tower. No one's hurt." She added seeing the look on Minerva's face. "What about you?"

"Same thing. Everyone's Ok. We should go see how Filius is doing." Minerva spun on her heel and marched towards the Ravenclaw tower.

Once at the eagle door knocker she turned to face Pomona. "Well, it doesn't make sense for three groups to be up there fighting. You take your group down and fight down there, Ok?"

Pomona nodded and turned and lead her group away.

She raised her hand to knock but before she could the door swung open. There stood Filius.

"Hello, Minerva." he squeaked.

"Filius. Why aren't you fighting?" She asked.

"We were! But the death eaters are out of our range now." He replied.

"Right. Then... we should help Kingsley, Remus and Arthur out on the grounds." Minerva turned and jogged off towards the grounds. When she got to the stairs she jumped three steps at a time.

She spun around a corner and skidded to a halt. Death Eaters were everywhere.

She sent a curse to the nearest one and he crumpled. His friends pointed their wands at her but she heard Finnigan shout, "Confringo!" And the wall beside the death eaters were blasted apart hitting them and knocking them out.

She turned to him. "Thanks."

"N-no problem." He stammered.

But it wasn't over.

There were more Death Eaters.

Minerva spun around and shot a neat stunning spell at a Death eater.

They were slowly being pushed back.

Minerva pointed her wand at the ceiling. "Confingo!"

The whole ceiling caved in on the death eaters.

"Ok! Let's go!" Minerva shouted.

She didn't know where she was going, turning corners at random, sending stunning spells at Death Eaters.

Then what she saw next made her feel sick.

It was Fenrir Greyback bending over a body. Lavender Brown.

Minerva raised her wand but she heard a shriek.

"No!" She saw Greyback blasted away from Brown and saw Hermione, Ron, and Harry all looking, for some reason, like they'd been through a fire.

Greyback had hit the wall and struggled to return to his feet before a glass ball hit him, he slumped against the wall and moved no more.

"I have more! More for anyone who wants! Here-" Minerva saw Sybil Trewalaney hurl another glass ball at another Death Eater.

Despite her and Sybil's differences she felt a rush of affection for her colleague now.

Minerva jumped as the wooden doors shook and burst open.

Gigantic hairy spiders were pouring in.

Minerva swore as the hairy beasts were coming on.

"Language Professor," Whispered Finnigan, to Minerva's amazement had a small smile on his face before turning back to the spiders.

Then someone came thundering in.

It was Hagrid brandishing his flowery pink umbrella yelling "Don't hurt 'em, don't hurt 'em!"

"HAGRID NO!"

Minerva heard Potter shout but she was retreating from the oncoming beasts.

She turned and ran, closely followed by Finnigan.

She turned again and saw a group of death eaters there.

Minerva sent stunning spells at the death eaters but spun around when she heard Finnigan yelling in pain on the ground.

He had been hit by the Cruciatus Curse. She looked at the Death Eater who was doing it and saw that it was Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted. Bellatrixs' wand flew out of her hand.

Minerva grabbed Finnigan and hauled him to his feet before running through the corridor dragging Finnigan behind her.

She stopped and turned to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah... yeah I'm fine." He replied.

"You want to continue fighting?" She asked. She guessed the answer but she just wanted to make sure.

"Of course!" He answered.

"Alright, let's go." And they set off.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

**Woah! I actually like this one! :D**

**I like Minerva and Seamus fighting together!**

**It's cool.**

**ANYWAY...**

**MAYBE... If you could just review I'll get a new chapter up soon.**

**PLEASE! :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

Minerva was jogging up some stairs with Seamus when a voice sent them skidding to a stop. It was Voldemort's voice.

"You have fought, valiantly. Lord Voldemort knows how to value bravery. Yet you have sustained heavy losses. If you continue to resist me you will all die, one by one. I do not wish this to happen. Every drop of magical blood is spilled is a loss and a waste. Lord Voldemort is merciful. I command my forces to retreat, immediately. You have one hour. Dispose of your dead with dignity. treat your injured.

"I speak now, Harry Potter, directly to you."

Minerva's heart sank. This couldn't be good.

"You have permitted your friends to die for you rather than face me yourself, I shall wait for one hour in the Forbidden Forest. If, at the end of that hour, you have not given yourself up, then battle recommences." This time, I shall enter the fray myself, Harry Potter, and I shall punish every last man, woman and child who has tried to conceal you from me. One hour."

Minerva moaned.

Seamus' head snapped to look at her. "What? What's wrong?"

"If I know Potter, he'll take those words to heart and go give himself up."

Minerva sighed. "Let's go to the great hall."

They walked side by side in silence.

They arrived in the great hall. Seamus moved over to his friend Thomas.

Minerva looked at all the Bodies that were on the floor.

She saw Fred Weasley which hit her hard. She saw Remus and Nymphadora lying peacefully, beside each other. Minerva turned away not bearing to look at the other bodies, tears burning in her eyes.

"Minerva.." Pomona walked up and hugged her friend.

They sat down together.

Then Minerva saw Potter, Granger and Weasley come in.

Granger and Weasley went immediately to the Weasley family but Potter stayed where he was.

Minerva watched his eyes wander to Remus and Nymphadora's bodies.

She saw pain flash in his eyes. Then he reeled backwards, turned, and ran from the Great Hall.

"No..." Minerva started to get up but Pomona pulled her down.

"Pomona, stop. He's going to You-know-who, I just know it!"

"Minerva relax he turned right which is away from the Forbidden Forest." She said.

Minerva relaxed a bit.

She got up but Pomona tugged at her sleeve. "Don't worry, I'm not going after Potter." She assured her friend.

She walked towards the Weasley family but changed course thinking that she should let them be.

She saw Lavender Brown being treated by Poppy. Her wounds seemed quite severe.

Minerva turned and sat down on a bench. She saw that Pomona was talking to Filius who had a few cuts but otherwise looked fine.

Seamus walked up and sat down next to her.

"You fought well Finnigan." She said without looking at him.

"Hmm." Was his reply.

She turned to look at him. "Ate you alright? You're not injured are you?" She looked him up and down. He still had gouges on his face from the school years detentions and recent gashes on his face and ripped robes.

"I'm fine." He said.

"You should go to Madam Pomfrey after she's seen to Brown.

"She can look after those who really need it." He answered curtly.

"Don't be stupid Finnigan!" She snapped.

Seamus looked at her in surprise.

"_I'll_ take you to see her Finnigan." Minerva said.

"No need Professor," He muttered.

"I will. Because I know if I don't you won't go to see her."

Finnigan shrugged.

Minerva saw Oliver Wood come in with a small body draped over his shoulders.

"Oh no..." She moaned. "Not Creevey..."

Seamus was staring at Creevey's body with sadness.

"I told him to go! But he came back... he came back to fight..." Tears stung her eyes and she stared at the ceiling.

"It wasn't you fault Professor..." Said Seamus softly.

Minerva drew in a breath.

"I'm... scared. Waiting. Who knows what will happen next. Potter's disappeared. And You-know-who is waiting in the forbidden forest." Minerva confessed.

Seamus nodded. "We're all anxious. And so many people have been injured and died..." He trailed off.

The third time that night, the high, cold, clear voice rang through the castle and its grounds.

"Harry Potter is dead."

_No._

Minerva didn't believe it. This was just a plan to make them all feel like they've lost or...

"He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him."

Minerva was getting angry now at Voldemort telling all these lies. She felt Seamus move restlessly beside her.

"We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."

Now Minerva was confused. Body? if they really do have his body then...

But Voldemort wasn't done speaking.

"The battle is won. You have lost half your fighters. My death eaters outnumber you and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live, and be forgiven and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."

Minerva jumped to her feet and sprinted towards the front doors, people thundering behind her.

She had to see if it was true. She had to see if Potter was really dead. She just couldn't, wouldn't believe it.

She pushed open the doors.

There, was Voldemort, and Hundreds of death eaters behind him.

Then she spotted Hagrid. he was holding... Harry Potter.

"NO!"

The scream was out of her before you realized she'd done it. But she didn't care. She saw Harry's body in Hagrids arms.

She heard Bellatrix laughing nearby but she felt strangely disconnected.

"No!"

"_No!_"

"Harry! HARRY!"

Minerva heard the screams of his friends and then all the survivors were screaming and yelling at the Death Eaters until-

"SILENCE!" There was a great bang and everyone was forced to be silent.

"It is over! Set him down, Hagrid, at my feet, where he belongs!"

"You see? Harry Potter is dead! Do you understand now deluded ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

"He beat you!" she heard Weasley shout, then everyone was shouting again until a second, more powerful bang extinguished their voices.

"He was killed while trying to sneak out of the castle grounds. Killed while trying to save himself-"

Voldemort broke off as someone broke free of the crowd.

Minerva recognised Neville Longbottom as he was disarmed.

Minerva shook her head over and over.

"And who is this? Who has volunteered to demonstrate what happens to those who continue to fight hen the battle is lost?"

Bellatrix gave a delighted laugh.

"It is Neville Longbottom, my Lord! The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors, remember?"

"Ah, yes, I remember. But you are a pure-blood, aren't you my brave boy?"

"So what if I am?"

_There's a time and place to act brave and courageous but now not it! He's going to get himself killed, the poor boy!_

"You show spirit, and bravery, and you come of nable stock. You will make a very valuble Death Eater. We need your kind, Neville Longbottom."

_What an idiot! He actually think's he'll be able to recruit Longbottom!_ Minerva was still schocked about Harry's death but that didn't stop the flow of thoughts that were flowing through her head.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over. Dumbledore's Army!" He shouted. He was answered by a cheer that the silencing charms could not hold.

"Very well,if that is your choice Longbottom then we revert to the original plan."

Minerva closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to see what happened next.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

**Cool! So yeah. I hope you review. I like getting reviews. I get excited when you guys review. So please review!**

**:-)**


	5. Chapter 5

She heard an odd swooshing sound and Voldemort's say softly "On your head be it."

Minerva opened her eyes desperate to see what was happening. Longbottom had the sorting hat on his head. Minerva was thoroughly confused.

"There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School. There will be no more houses. The emblem, shield and colours of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone, won't they, Neville Longbottom?" Voldemort said with his soft snake hiss.

Minerva glanced at Harry's body again and felt tears burn in her eyes. She swayed but a hand caught hers. She looked round and saw Seamus. He gave her a slight nod, released her hand and turned back to Voldemort.

Minerva saw Longbottom had been immobilized and the sorting hat on his head.

"Neville here is now going to demonstrate what happens to anyone foolish enough to continue to oppose me," Said Voldemort his wand directed at Neville. The sorting hat then burst into flames.

Minerva watched as one of her students was a flame. She closed her eyes wanting it to stop... for it all to be over then-

A massive movement could be heard.

From behind the walls it sounded like hundreds of people were surging forward.

Then Minerva heard a giant yell "HAGGER!" she spun around as Voldemort's giants bellowed back and charged him.

A flash of silver caught her eye and she watched as Longbottom broke free of the full body bind and drew from the depths of the hat the sword of Gryffindor.

No one could hear the slash of the blade over the din but it came and in one split seconed Minerva wondered what he was doing but it then became clear to her.

The head of Voldemort's beloved snake was spiining above the heads of survivors .

She glanced at Voldemort and saw he had his mouth open in a silent scream.

he pointed his wand at Longbottom, Minerva, about to perform a shield charm between them saw that one had just appeared there out of nowhere.

She glanced around but they were being pushed into the great hall.

Minerva had one thing on her mind. Get to Voldemort and avenge Harry's death.

She raced into the hall and saw Voldemort.

She started duelling with him barely noticing that Slughorn and Kingsley were too.

Her wand twisted and slashed but she could not beat him... she was trying her best... as was he.

She briefly heard Molly yell something at Bellatrix but could not comprehend the words.

The next thing she knew she was up in the air, blasted back writhing and flailing to land in a pile of rubble.

She saw Seamus and a few other students race towards her. "Professor! Are you all right?" Finnigan gasped.

"I'm fine!" She snapped and turned back to the battle but just saw Voldemort looking around.

Then she saw Harry.

Her jaw hanging she stared, wide eyed at him as he and Voldemort began to circle.

"I don't want anyone else to help. It's got to be like this. It's got to me." Harry said in a loud voice.

Minerva's wand hand fell to her side at his words. She still couldn't believe he was alive...

She saw Voldemort's eyes narrow. "Potter doesn't mean that," He said. "That isn't how he works is it? Who are you going to use as a shield today, Potter?"

Minerva bristled at Voldemort's words.

"Nobody. There are no more Horcruxes." said Harry.

_He used Horcruxes! That's how he could never be killed. And that's what the three have been up to this year! Finding and destroying the Horcruxes...and they succeeded..._

He went on. "It's just you and me. 'Neither can live while the other survives' and one of us is about to leave for good..."

"One of us?" sneered Voldemort. "You think it will be you, do you, the boy who survived.

"Accident was it, when my mother died to save me? Accident, when I decided to fight in that graveyard? Accident, that I didn't defend myself tonight, and still survived, and returned to fight again?"

Minerva felt a surge of pride at his words.

"_Accidents! _Accident and chance and the fact that you crouched and snivelled behind the skirts of greater men and women, and permitted me to kill them for you!"

For a moment she thought he would strike but he was taut and still.

"You won't be killing anyone else tonight," Harry was saying, "you won't be able to kill any of them, ever again. Don't you get it? I was ready to die to stop you hurting these people -"

Minerva was quite close to tears now. He had given himself up to save them all...

"But you did not!"

"- I meant to, and that's what did it. I've done what my mother did. They're protected from you. Haven't you noticed how none of the spells you put on them are binding? You can't torture them. You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes, Riddle, do you?"

Minerva's eyes widened as Harry used Voldemort's last name. That was sure to enrage Voldemort.

"_You dare –",_

"Yes, I dare."

Of course he would dare, Thought Minerva. He was a Gryffindor after all. And despite the situation she smiled. Then thinking that everyone would think she was insane, smiling in an atmosphere as tense as this she turned sombre once more and listened to what they were saying.

"Is it love again? Dumbledore's favourite solution, _love, _which he claimed conquered death, though love did not stop him falling from the Tower and breaking like an old waxwork? _Love_, which did not prevent me stamping out your Mudblood mother like a cockroach, Potter – and nobody seems to love you enough to run forwards this time, and take my curse. So what will stop you dying now when I strike?"

Minerva gritted her teeth. How dare he insult Lily Evans! How dare he insult Albus Dumbledore the greatest wizard of all time?

"Just one thing," Harry replied. Minerva couldn't help but admire the way he stayed calm as Voldemort hurled those insults about his mother and Albus at him.

"If it is not love that will save you this time, you must believe that you have magic that I do not, or else a weapon more powerful than mine?"

"I believe both." Said Harry.

Voldemort laughed, but it was cold.

"You think _you _know more magic than I do? Than _I, _Lord Voldemort, who has performed magic that Dumbledore himself never dreamed of?"

Minerva suppressed a snort. Of course he dreamed of it. He was just too noble to use them...

She was transported to the July evening.

"You flatter me. Voldemort had powers I will never have." Said Albus.

"Only because you're too-well-_noble_ to use them." She had replied.

Minerva pulled herself from the nostalgia and strained her ears desperate to hear more.

"No, he was cleverer than you. A better wizard, a better man." Harry said.

_Damn straight!_ Minerva thought proudly.

"I brought about the death of Albus Dumbledore!" Voldemort said Loudly.

" You thought you did. But you were wrong."

Minerva was thoroughly confused.

"_Dumbledore is dead! _His body decays in the marble tomb in the grounds of this castle, I have seen it, Potter and he will not return!"

Furios at Voldemort because he had broken into his tomb she started forwards but hands pulled her back. She shot a furious look at Seamus then turned back.

"Yes, Dumbledore's dead, but you didn't have him killed. He chose his own manner of dying, chose it months before he died, arranged the whole thing with the man you thought was your servant."

Snape? Thought Minerva.

"Severus Snape wasn't yours," Harry was saying, "Snape was Dumbledore's. Dumbledore's from the moment you started hunting down my mother. And you never realised it, because of the thing you can't understand. You never saw Snape cast a Patronus, did you, Riddle? Snape's Patronus was a doe. The same as my mother's because he loved her for nearly all of his life, from the time when they were children. You should have realised. He asked you to spare her life, didn't he?"

Minerva choked back tears. And to think that the last thing she said, she called him a coward...

"He desired her, that was all. But when she had gone, he agreed that there were other women, and of purer blood, worthier of him -"

Minerva felt a rush of hatred. He would never understand love... never...

"Of course he told you that,but he was Dumbledore's spy from the moment you threatened her, and he's been working against you ever since! Dumbledore was already dying when Snape finished him!" Harry was a little impatient now.

So his blackened hand would've killed him in the end, Thought Minerva. She had guessed it was a curse but Albus never confirmed it to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Coolio! Now I just want everyone to know this. There is NOTHING going on between Finnigan and McGonagall. I really don't like those fanfics about like Hermuione and Minerva, Harry and Draco and so on. They are friends. Alrighty?**

**K good bye**


	6. Chapter 6

"It matters not! It matters not whether Snape was mine or Dumbledore's, or what petty obstacles they tried to put in my path! I crushed them as I crushed your mother, Snape's supposed great _love_! Oh, but it all makes sense, Potter, and in ways that you do not understand!" Voldemort shrieked.

Minerva could have scoffed. In ways that Harry potter could not understand? Foolish Riddle...

"Dumbledore was trying to keep the Elder Wand from me! He intended that Snape should be the true master of the wand! But I got ahead of you, little boy – I reached the wand before you could get your hands on it, I understood the truth before you caught up. I killed Severus Snape three hours ago, and the Elder Wand, the Deathstick, the Wand of Destiny is truly mine! Dumbledore's last plan went wrong, Harry Potter!"

Minerva's heart sank. If Voldemort did indeed have the elder wand- she glanced at it and with cold dread recognized it as the same wand Dumbledore had been using for years.- they were sure to be doomed. the most powerful wand in the hands of the most dangerous wizard. Never a good combination.

But to her surprise Harry didn't look like this bothered him at all.

"Yeah it did. You're right."

At this Minerva's heart could have jumped to her throat but it didn't because there was calmness in the statement. Harry continued.

"But before you try to kill me, I'd advise you to think about what you've done… Think, and try for some remorse, Riddle…"

Minerva could have probably burst with pride. Harry was always giving people seond chances even to people who didn't deserve them, like Voldemort.

"You dare -?"

Of course he dared, he's a Gryffindor you bloody slytherin! Thought Minerva.

"Yes, I dare, because Dumbledore's last plan hasn't backfired on me at all. It's backfired on you, Riddle."

"That wand isn't working properly for you, because you murdered the wrong person. Severus Snape was never the true master of the Elder Wand. He never defeated Dumbledore."

"He killed -"

What an idiot! Like did he not litsen to a word Harry said? THought Minerva incrediously.

"Aren't you listening? _Snape never beat Dumbledore! _Dumbledore's death was planned between them! Dumbledore intended to die undefeated, the wand's last true master! If all had gone as planned, the wand's power would have died with him, because it had never been won from him!"

Minerva sighed. Dumbledore wasn't the wands last true master... but if Voldemort wasn't the true master of it... then who was?

"But then, Potter, Dumbledore as good as gave me the wand! I stole the wand from its last master's tomb! I removed it against its last master's wishes! Its power is mine!"

Minerva frowned. Voldemort just didn't get it.

"You still don't get it, Riddle, do you? Possessing the wand isn't enough! Holding it, using it, doesn't make it really yours."

Minerva was impressed with Harry's knowlege with wands. He'd be good in wandlore... but he wasn't finished.

Didn't you listen to Ollivander? _The wand chooses the wizard…_ the Elder Wand recognised a new master before Dumbledore died, someone who never even laid a hand on it. The new master removed the wand from Dumbledore against his will, never realising exactly what he had done, or that the world's most dangerous wand had given him its allegiance… The true master of the Elder Wand was Draco Malfoy."

Minerva's eyebrows were high on her forhead.

But she understood. It was because Malfoy had disarmed Albus in the astronomy tower.

And now, Severus had been killed for no reason.

"But what does it matter?" Voldemort's voice was nothing louder than Nagini's hiss. Sounded like it too. "Even if you are right, Potter, it makes no difference to you and me. You no longer have the phoenix wand: we duel on skill alone… and after I have killed you, I can attend to Draco Malfoy…"

Harry didn't have his wand?

"But you're too late. You've missed your chance. I got there first. I overpowered Draco weeks ago. I took this wand from him."

He twitched his wand and Minerva looked at it. It was indeed Malfoy's wand...

"So it all comes down to this, doesn't it?" Harry whispered. "Does the wand in your hand know its last master was Disarmed? Because if it does… I am the true master of the Elder Wand."

Minerva's hands flew up to her mouth.

"_Avada Kedavra!"_

"_Expelliarmus!"_

She watched as the two spells collided, the elder wand spinning in the air, Voldemort falling back.

Then she was running forward, and hugged Harry never being more proud for a Gryffindor.

She pulled back from the crowd, saw Seamus and threw her arms around him.

He looked surprised but this was no time for awkwardness.

She grinned at him.

He smiled back.

"You fought really well Seamus."

"You too Professor."

She turned away still grinning.

People were still crowding around Harry.

Minerva waved her wand and the house tables were replaced.

The whole of the great hall shone in the dazzling light of the sun.

Minerva knew it was over.

They could live in peace once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**WOAH! It's oovveerr! HEHEHEHE I was thinking of writing about like the first part like when Harry was off destroying Horxcruxes. I would write about how Minerva attempts to protect her students and everything. Also One shots about how everyone reacts when they think Harry's dead. Like Molly Weasley, Ron, hermione, Ginny, Pomona(maybe) and those people. tell me what you think!**


End file.
